1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a portable door latch and particularly to a door latch for use on swingable doors as found on bathroom commode stalls in municipal buildings.
2. Background And Objectives Of The Invention
Bathrooms in office buildings, airports, schools and other public or private buildings oftentimes provide multiple private commode stalls which include panel walls having a swingable front door affixed thereto. During original installation of the stalls the doors generally include a door catch or latch which can be operated from inside the stall to insure privacy during use. Vandalism and use takes its toll on the door catch mechanisms and usually within a relatively short span of time the catch will either be broken or removed from the door. When such occurs the patrons have less privacy as the door can be easily opened by those seeking an empty stall, oftentimes much to the user's embarrassment. While some stalls can be manually held closed during use, it has been realized that a simple, portable latch would be quite useful to those that must frequently use public bathrooms. Salesmen, office workers, tourist and the like have the need for a portable latch which can be carried on one's person and placed in operation on the stall door and thereafter removed quickly.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a small, portable commode stall latch which can be easily carried by a person for use from time to time as needed.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a commode stall door latch which will work on a variety of swingable stall doors.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a commode stall door latch which is relatively easy to manufacture and which can be purchased at a relatively low price by consumers.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a commode stall door latch which includes a pair of disks for securely sandwiching a commode stall door therebetween.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.